Two-Faced Dogs
by INSANITY - BRILLIANCE
Summary: "I hate him. I really hate him," she spat viciously because she really did hate him. Tom Riddle that is. Adeliz Burke was the only one who saw him for who he was. "Tom Riddle is a two-faced dog," she muttered. Of course she was no saint either. (Full summary inside.) Constructive Criticism encourage.
1. Prologue

Summary:

"I hate him. I really hate him," she spat viciously because she really did hate him. Tom Riddle that is. Adeliz Burke was the only one who saw him for who he was. Everyone else was completely infatuated with his charm, but why wouldn't they be? He was handsome, smart, funny, and charismatic; even she had to admit that. "Tom Riddle is a two-faced dog," she muttered. Of course she was no saint either.

* * *

**Two-Faced Dogs  
Prologue  
"**_**I must not tell lies"**_

* * *

_I must not tell lies. I must not tell lies. Imustnottelllies._

Adeliz hand was beginning to cramp from holding her quill a bit too long. She had been writing the same sentence over again and again on a sheet of parchment. It was rounding on number eight hundred and sixteen that her fingers had sprawled the loopy cursive pattern. She barely even comprehended the words anymore having let her mind wander after the first five minutes.

This was all his fault, that impeccable Tom Riddle.

"Oh merlin how I hate him," she hissed digging the quill deeper into the page. Now normally Adeliz Burke did not use words as strong as hate. She disliked everyone equally, whether they are pure-blood, half blood, or mudbloods. But Tom Riddle was the exception. He was the only one she had ever associated the word hate with.

It all started during her first year at Hogwarts. She had been unfortunate enough to get stuck in a train car with the self-righteous git. In the first five seconds it became painfully obvious that neither of them would become friends. Especially when the first words out of his mouth was, "Close the door. You're letting all the cold air in." From that moment on she knew that she hated him and that hate only grew with each passing day.

Now five years have passed and both Tom and Adeliz had remained sworn rivals. It certainly didn't help that they were sorted into Slytherin house and became Prefects and had all their classes together where they were both unfortunate enough to be seatmates. It also didn't help that Adeliz one and only friend was completely obsessed with Tom Riddle and spent half her time gushing about his supposed 'hotness'. Nor did it help when Adeliz and Tom inevitably butted heads in class the teachers would take his side.

All of this of course led up to the reason why she was in detention now because it was ironic if you thought about it. Here she was sitting in at a particularly tiny desk in an uncomfortable chair that was unleveled so she had to balance precariously while she wrote out the sentence: _I must not tell lies._ It was laughable really because it was speaking the truth that got her here to begin with.

"_I beg your pardon Miss Burke," Slughorn stuttered outraged, "What are you implying?"_

"_I'm implying that you grade based on who you most like not on who has the most skill," Adeliz answered back. Her voice was steady almost too steady. She was the picture of nonchalance as she addressed her potions teacher, Mr. Slughorn. _

"_Miss Burke you don't know what you're saying. To imply that I do not grade fairly is quite an accusation. I do not tyrannize my students according to my own personal opinions," he rebuked. _

"_I'm afraid you misunderstood me professor. I did not mean to offend and I also did not use the word tyrannize. I only meant to say that you grade on a curve."_

_Slughorn floundered for a moment before he launched into another argument, "You mean to say I differentiate my student and the ones that I favor get more opportunities?"_

"_That's putting it kindly, but yes." _

Adeliz laughed as she replayed the conversation over in her head. She didn't actually know how it had started or what she had said to begin it. The one thing she knew for sure that is was most certainly Tom Riddle's fault. If he hadn't made that snide remark about how some students were smarter than others (mainly pertaining to her and him) then she wouldn't have snapped.

"Okay Miss Burke," Slughorn's voice brought snapped the girl back to the present, "you can put down your quill." Adeliz breathed a sigh of relief and dropped the quill on the paper without any regard if it fell on the floor. She clenched and unclenched her hand several times to help ease the soreness. That had been the longest four hours of her life. "Tell me what you've learned Miss Burke," Slughorn requested.

'_Not to speak my mind,'_ she was half tempted to say those words out loud, but thought better of it. "I must not tell lies," she answered grudgingly repeating the sentence that was sprawled all over her paper.

Slughorn nodded accepting her answer, "You're free to go." She wasted no time standing up from her seat and heading out the door. She had missed dinner and she was late for patrols, again. Tom was already annoyed at her for well, being her. To be perfectly blunt she didn't know how she ended up as a House Prefect. She was the least likely candidate for the job, unlike Tom. Perhaps that was the reason why she hated him so much as he was the epitome of everything she was supposed to be, everything her parents expected her to be.

He reminded her that she was a disappointment and she hated him for it.

As Adeliz rounded the corner she slowed to a respectable walking pace. It was only a few more steps before she came face to face with the sight of Tom Riddle. She fought to keep her face neutral as she neared him. Leaning up against one of the stone walls with his arms crossed across his chest and his eyes closed in an almost peaceful expression she was able to see why the other girls swooned over him. He was handsome. His dark raven hair fell in such a way that it just made you want to run your fingers through it. It didn't hurt that his features were almost perfectly symmetrical and angular and chiseled with a creamy pale skin tone that made her wonder if he was actually carved from stone. It would be fitting if he was, it would certainly match his heart.

"How was detention?" He asked cordially. There was a slight mocking tone to his words that only she could hear.

"It was fine."

Tom opened his eyes and regarded her thoughtfully. "I already did patrols without you," he informed her, "You took too long to get here."

Adeliz ground her teeth together in annoyance. '_Of course he decided to tell me this only after I dashed across the school. What an arse,'_ she glared. "Great," she attempted to sound enthusiastic, although it fell flat. Tom's lips quirked up ever so slightly in response. '_Stupid tosser,'_ she almost muttered.

"Well I'll just head off to bed then," she yawned, "goodnight Riddle." She fought the urge to add anything to it as she turned swiftly on her feet and headed back to the Slytherin dorm. She didn't ask why he was waiting for her or why he was still up at that time. She didn't necessarily care.

"Tom Riddle is a two-faced dog," she muttered because she must not tell lies and the truth of the matter was she hated Tom Riddle. She would always hate him, nothing would ever change that. They say there's a thin line between love and hate, but Adeliz believed there was an even thinner between her and Tom. After all it took a two-faced dog to know a two-faced dog.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This was just a little taste for an idea of a story that I have. Tell me what you think and if you want me to continue. Constructive Criticism is encouraged and appreciated. **


	2. Part 1:Chapter I

**In response to the guest review, I will include pronunciations of difficult names below along with a brief description of where the name came from and what it means.**

**Pronunciations:**

Adeliz is pronounced a-de-liz or aw- dell- liz . It is a variant of the name Adelaide which means noble kind. It is of old German origin and became popular after the reign of William IV and Queen Adelaide (1830-37). There was also the city of Adelaide in Austria that was named after the queen in 1836. Of the name there are 57 variant forms. (Alice, Adele, Heidi, ect.)

* * *

**Two-Faced Dogs  
Chapter 1  
**_**"Befuddles"**_

* * *

Professor Armado Dippet was a strict man. Being headmaster of Hogwarts he had to be. With hoards of hormonal adolescents with magical abilities wandering the halls he had to rein in the more rambunctious students. Being strict was part of the job description. He couldn't be lax, especially when it pertained to a certain Adeliz Burke.

She was most definitely one of the most problematic students in the school. If it wasn't some 'harmless prank' gone wrong, it was talking back to her professors or skipping classes all together. She was without a shadow of a doubt a Slytherin. This however was not to say that she didn't have any redeeming qualities. Despite her quite frankly horrid test scores, Adeliz was remarkably gifted with spells; a prodigy almost. It took her only a few minutes to perform spells that takes the other students hours. Dippet deemed that she was actually quite intelligent and yet it was her blatant laziness that was holding her back.

Oddly enough Headmaster Dippet and Miss Burke actually got along rather well. In fact Headmaster Dippet was one of the only other staff members to have taken a liking to the student. Besides Professor Dumbledore, none of the other teachers cared much for her presence.

"Ah, yes Miss Burke come in," Dippet spoke interrupting the silence of the office sparing at brief glance at the door way before returning to the stack of papers on his desk. Adeliz stepped into the room as he requested. Her bronze wavy locks were mused haphazardly into a French braid with several of the strands falling out along the way and her Syltherin uniform was disheveled. The green and silver was tie tied loosely around her neck and her collar was undone. This was a typical occurrence for her, as much as her Professors may try Adeliz had always found a way to disregard the dress code. Dippet paid her no mind however as she crossed the distance of the room to a drink trolley and proceeded to pour two cups of Earl Grey; he had long since grown used to her antics.

"Two sugars?" She asked politely.

Dippet glanced up then. "Yes. If you don't mind," he retorted.

Adeliz plopped two sugar cubes in each cup. The amber liquid rippled as she did so, splashing against the sides of the porcelain teacups. She took a second to admire the delicate brushstrokes on the side. There painted was a picture of two people dressed in colonial style, a man and a woman, sitting on a grassy bank. The rest of the cup was decked out in blue and gold leaf patterns that juxtaposed nicely with the white porcelain. "These are Limoges are they not?" She inquired curiously.

Dippet's eyes flickered to the cup in her hands, "Yes, they just came in yesterday."

"Did that chair come in yesterday as well?" She gestured over to an intricately carved chair in the corner. It was placed seemingly out of the way; in fact most students didn't even notice it and if they did they wouldn't have realized that it had been replaced. The chair that sat there now was almost identical to the previous one, only a well trained eye or someone who came into the office frequently would notice the subtle changes.

Of course Dippet wasn't all that surprised that Adeliz of all people had taken notice. After all she had noticed the tea cups already and she certainly frequented the office more than most. There was all the detail that the Burke family was well versed in antiquities and much like her parents she far from ignorant about the subject. "I like it," she continued when Dippet didn't answer, "It seems much more—" she paused looking for the right word, "level than the previous one. The last one always seemed a little disproportionate in the legs."

Dippet was quiet for a moment letting her words sink in as he studied the chair. "You're in here far too much," he remarked.

Adeliz scoffed, "That's your call not mine." She picked up the saucers and walked over to the desk setting down one of the teas and sliding it over to the Headmaster.

Headmaster Dippet was an aging man. His once strong build had started to become frail and tired. The stress of the war was really starting to show. Adeliz knew as much, even in the last few years his hair had become greyer and his face gaunt with frown lines and wrinkles. Despite this she could still see the proud line of his nose, the stern look in his eyes, and the determination that was written in the firm press of lips that was no doubt obscured by his long pointy beard. He was still the same old Dippet that commanded the respect of his students. But even though Adeliz respected the man she couldn't help the amused smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth as she watched him pick up the tiny cup daintily in his large hands and take a sip.

The both of them were quiet for a moment sipping their tea. Adeliz waiting for Dippet to begin began to study the leaf patterns on her saucer. She indubitably knew what the meeting was about. She knew it wouldn't have taken long for the news of her 'outburst' in Professor Slughorn's class yesterday to reach his ears. "There is something that befuddles me—"

"Befuddles," she giggled, "I'm sorry that word just makes me laugh. Please continue Professor Dippet."

He studied her to make sure she wasn't going to interrupt before he continued. "As I was saying," he began again, "there is something that perplexes me about you Miss Burke. You are not a bad witch. You are not stupid either. However none of this can explain to me to blatant disrespect for you teachers."

"I respect you. I respect Professor Dumbledore," she replied lamely.

"Yes you do," he agreed, "but we're not here about me or Professor Dumbledore now are we?"

"I understand that my actions in class yesterday were not agreeable. But I regret to say that I'm not remorseful of my words only their delivery," she admitted, "Everything I said I meant. I won't take it back."

"No one would expect you too. Nevertheless there is a time and place for criticism, but during class, surrounded by other students is not one of them," he told her.

Adeliz nodded numbly, "I understand. I'm sorry."

Dippet sighed. "It's not me you need to apologize to," he said.

"I know."

He regarded the girl tiredly as she sat dejected in her chair. "As for your punishment, how does scrubbing toilets sound?"

She cringed, "disgusting."

Dippet laughed at her response and Adeliz lips twitched up humorously.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So apparently three of you have spoken and I will continue to update this story. These chapters are shorter than I normally write. Typically I write anywhere from 4,000 to 10,000 words per chapter, but lately I've been busy and fighting writers block so... That's not to say that these chapters won't get longer, they probably will when I have more time and energy to write longer chapters. Until then I'll probably stick with these 1,000 word chapters and just publish more of them, its not like I'm actually cutting any content out. **


	3. Part 1:Chapter II

**Pronunciations:**

**Achernar - **I'm not exactly sure how it's pronounced. I say it like Ash-er-nar, but that might be wrong. It is the name of a star in the Eridani constellation, which is also called the river. The name is of Arabic origin and literally means Rivers end. Achernar or Alpha Eridani is the ninth or tenth brightest star in the sky.

**Zaurac- **Is another star in the Eridani constellation. It is pronounced Za-rack, or least that's how I say it. It means boat and ironically enough actually has a boat named after it. USS Zaurak (Ak-117).

**Yvonne- **E-von is of french origin. It is means yew, or archer. Basically the name for a huntress. At one point it was one of the most popular names in France in the late 19th or early 20th century. I can't remember which right now.

**Two-Faced Dogs  
Chapter 2  
"**_**Muffins and Myrtle"**_

* * *

"So how'd it go?"

Adeliz looked up as she exited the Headmaster's office to see her best friend, Yvonne Flint, standing by the door with an animated expression on her face as she waited for an answer. As usual her amber eyes were lit up with life and excitement; it was a look that wasn't mirrored in her own eyes.

While Yvonne was energetic and outgoing, Adeliz was more reserved and observing. Physical appearance wise, a person wouldn't suspect they were related, being second-cousins, they looked completely opposite from one another. Yvonne was petite, but rough. She had the muscles of an athlete and the golden tanned skin of someone who enjoyed the being outdoors. Her hair was this pretty sun bleached blonde that fell in large ringlets down her back and her eyes, also the counter opposite of her cousin's, were a warm golden amber that ironically enough reminded Adeliz of Gyrffindor, which just happened to be the house that the other girl had been sorted into. She radiated friendliness and warmth.

Adeliz was taller than most girls her age as she was thin. Unlike Yvonne her curves weren't nearly as robust, but she also wasn't a stick figure. Her skin was a pale creamy white that contrasted greatly with her dark bronze hair. It wasn't like Yvonne's hair; it didn't rain down her back in ringlets, but instead glided down in soft waves. None of this however could be compared to the color of her eyes. Her brothers, Achernar and Zaurac, used to laugh and say, "Your eyes scream Slytherin like Yvonne's eyes scream Gyrffindor." Because unlike the rest of her family who was gifted with pale blue eyes, Adeliz was granted silver—a pale liquid silver that burned when she was angry and cooled when she was bored (which was almost always). Even so her eyes were unnerving to most people, especially when combined with her usual indifference, and they tended to steer clear of her. She only radiated cold detachment and mischievousness.

"How'd what go?" Adeliz asked. Yvonne shot her friend an exasperated look. "It went. You know how it is he slapped my wrist, lectured me for about ten minutes, we drank tea, and now I have to go scrub toilets," she told her.

"We were going to study for our OWL's this afternoon. Well I was going to study for my OWL's at least," she hummed disappointed.

"You can still study. I won't take me that long anyways all I have to do is charm some sponges," she said as they began to move down the corridor. The heels of their shoes clipped sharply, echoing off the stone bricks as they did.

Yvonne looked surprised, "You're going to use magic?"

"Is there any other way to scrub a toilet?" She looked confused. Surely she wasn't suggesting that. That she'd lower herself to the standard of a muggle and scrub the toilets out by hand. Adeliz cringed at the mental imagine.

"Well," Yvonne replied, "muggles don't use wands to clean toilets."

"And how very sad that is for them," she shot back. The both stopped at a broom closet while Adeliz leaned over and slipped her wand out of her boot. Her wand was unlike most wands as her wand wasn't carved out of wood. No, instead the wand that had chosen her was carved out of the ivory bone of a Basilisk fang with a phoenix feather core. It also wasn't very long, only about 9 inches in length. A double infinity was carved into the handle that wrapped around and connected to each other.

Yvonne shivered at the sight of Adeliz's wand. Once she found out it was made out of bone she was never able to look at it without being a little unsettled. Her own wand was carved from rosewood with a dragon heartstring core. Longer than Adeliz's wand at about 10 ½ inchesin length, it has a carved head of a wolf at its base.

The girl summoned a bucket and sponges simultaneously before she slipped her wand back into her knee high laced boot and shut the broom closet door with a snap of her fingers. "I don't understand why muggles would clean toilets by hand," she remarked, "Surely they could invent some gadget to make it not so gross."

"They have it's called a toilet bowl scrubber," Yvonne informed her cheerfully.

"Yeah that's not much better," she replied. The two girls fell into a comfortable silence. Yvonne was being unnaturally quiet; typically she would have loads to talk about and basically be the only one carrying the conversation. Adeliz glanced at her friend as a stupid smile stretched across her face. "What happened to you? Did you have a stroke?"

Yvonned snapped out of her trance and attempted to wipe the grin off her face. "No, I got asked out on a date," she admitted sheepishly.

"By Tom?"

"I wish," she sighed. "Actually it was your cousin," she explained.

"Which one?"

"Alphard," she mumbled. A red tint darkened her cheeks as she looked down at the ground shyly waiting for her friend's response. Like Yvonne, Alphard was Adeliz's second-cousin also.

The girl blinked in surprise. "Is that legal?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well you're my second-cousin and he's my second-cousin. I know there's technically no blood relation, but it just seems weird," she rationalized, "Weird for me not weird for you. You should definitely go for it. It just something I'm going to have to get used to. Where's he taking you?"

"Hogsmeade."

"Oh right, there's a trip coming up the day after tomorrow."

"Are you going?" Yvonne asked.

"No," Adeliz shook her head for emphasis, "Zaurac and I have this prank war going on. It requires vigilance. If I leave for any given period of time it will give him the upper hand."

Yvonne wasn't surprised by her answer. Adeliz hardly ever went to Hogsmeade and when she did it was to get 'school supplies'. "Do you want me to bring you back anything?" She offered.

"Muffins and –"

Adeliz didn't get to finish what she was saying. A loud wail interrupted the girls' conversation as they neared the second-floor bathroom. It was common knowledge that a third year Ravenclaw by the name of Myrtle Mason, or Moaning Myrtle as she was later named, would retreat to that bathroom to escape the insistent teasing of Olive Hornby. The girls shared a glanced before they entered the room were the sniffles were coming from.

"Myrtle?" Yvonne called cautiously. Adeliz placed the bucket in one of the sinks and turned on the taps letting it fill with hot water as she watched her friend approach one of the cubicles. "Myrtle?" She knocked softly on the latched door. The second she did the sniffles abruptly stopped.

"Who's there?" A shy voice croaked.

Yvonne shared a look with her friend before she answered, "Yvonne Flint."

"Go away."

"Myrtle, open the door, please."

"No."

"Myrtle," Adeliz sighed exasperated;" we're not going anywhere, so you might as well come out." That seemed to do the trick. It was only a second later that Myrtle unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Myrtle rubbed her eyes to dry her tears in a poor attempt to regain some dignity. This did very little to help however, because the rubbing only made the whites of her eyes more bloodshot and teary. Her nose was runny from tears and her throat was sore and scratchy. She was in desperate need of a glass of water.

"Oh Myrtle," Yvonne sighed as she got a good look at the girl, "What happened to your glasses?"

There were large cracks in the glass that spiraled out like a spider's web. The frames were bent precariously and it was miraculous that the glass even stayed in the frames. All of this of course made the glasses unusable and Myrtle having given up trying to see with them had taken them off and placed them in her lap. She would have fixed them by now, yet she couldn't remember the spell that would have enabled her to do so. That was in part what had caused her crying.

"Can I fix them for you?"

Myrtle looked up to the blurry shape of Yvonne and handed her the glasses. The other girl slipped out her wand from her robes and tapped them on the glass with a murmur of "Oculus Reparo," before she handed them back with a sympathetic smile. The newly repaired wire rimmed glasses allowed Myrtle to finally see who was standing in front of her.

Now Myrtle had never talked to Yvonne in passing, being in different houses and different years the two rarely saw each other. But despite this from what Myrtle had observed of the older girl she knew that she was undeniably kind toward others. Though she may be a bit quirky she didn't intentionally cause harm to others. That thought made her relax in the other girl's presence.

"Hey Eve," Adeliz called from over by the sinks turning off the hot water, "You might want to take Myrtle down to the kitchen and get her some chocolate, maybe a backbone if you can find one."

Yvonne rolled her eyes at her friend's not so subtle joke, but otherwise chose to ignore it. Turning back to Myrtle she smiled, "Well do you want to come with me to the Kitchen? You don't have to, if you don't want. I was going to stop by there anyway and pick up some dark chocolate granola to snack on while I study."

Myrtle was surprised that this older girl was taking a genuine interest in her. "Umm, sure," she stuttered. Yvonne stepped out of the way and allowed the other girl to pass. Myrtle stopped when she saw Adeliz and regarded her fearfully. The other girl was staring back at her with an even silver gaze that unnerved her. "He-llo," she mumbled sheepishly. Adeliz didn't respond verbally, but her lips did twitch up ever so slightly in greeting.

"Liz, we're going to the kitchen," Yvonne told the other girl, "don't burst any pipes okay."

"I'm surprised at how little faith you have in me," she responded feigning a hurt expression. "Fine I won't break anything," she conceded when her friend shot her a glare. Seeming satisfied with her answer Yvonne walked out of the bathroom with Myrtle on her heels.

Adeliz stared at the door frame from where they had exited the bathroom and groaned. "Okay let's get this over with." She picked up the bucket from the sink and set it on the stone brick floor. Then retrieving her wand from her boot she casted a charm to make the water soapy and with a levitation charm dropped the sponges into the bucket. She casted one final spell on the bucket to clean the bathroom until it was spotless then sat back in one of the window ledges and watched the sponges go to work.

First they splashed around in the bucket, happily, to get as soapy as possible. Adeliz thought it looked a little similar to dolphins playing in the ocean, but that was a pretty ridiculous comparison. Then they wrung themselves out and went to work on scrubbing the floor and sink basins, removing all the dirt and grime that people had tracked in on their shoes. After about a minute of watching the sponges Adeliz got bored and pulled out a book from her charmed bag.

It was a relativity thin book with a faded red leather cover. A leather cord was wrapped around the book and secured to the tiny knob like hook on the cover. It appeared to be a journal and to anyone who didn't know Adeliz well enough thought it to be. However despite its rather unassuming appearance, the little book in her hands was actually magically charmed. Inside were about three hundred pages of seemingly 'blank' parchment. It worked similarly to that of a hard drive, though Adeliz hadn't the slightest clue what that was, as it sorted and copied down information that was written on the pages. Generally this information was things that Adeliz thought was useful, spells and potions mostly. Sometimes Adeliz would write down random observations of the people around her, those were typically ambiguous however.

To activate the book all one had to do was write down what you were looking for. The ink would sink into the pages and then it would appear again as what you had written down earlier that pertained to that subject. For example if one was to write down the words 'polyjuice potion' the ink would sink into the pages and reveal the recipe for brewing the potion.

She soon became lost in the pages. In fact she didn't realize that the sponges had stopped scrubbing the bathroom until a set of footsteps snapped her out of her stupor. Her head snapped up to be met with the steady gaze of no other than Tom Riddle. He looked surprised to see her there, which was strange considering that he had walked into the girls' lavatory.

"Riddle?" Adeliz glanced at him curiously as if to say, "What are you doing here?"

Tom quickly regained his composure and slipped back on his usual charming mask. "I came to look for you. You were late for prefect duties and I'm not going to be making rounds by myself tonight. It takes too long," he informed her plainly.

Adeliz slipped off the ledge and scoffed, "That's never stopped you before." Tom chose to ignore her comment shooting a look at the wall of sink basins over her shoulder. It was so brief that if Adeliz hadn't been studying him like a hawk she would have missed it.

"Yes, well you were exceptionally late yesterday, even by your standards. I figured it would be quicker to continue on by myself," he explained as he headed back out of the bathroom into the long corridor. Adeliz's eyes flickered over to the row of sinks warily as she followed behind Tom out the door. There was a reason Tom had come to the bathroom and she was fairly certain that it had nothing to do with her and everything to do with that row of sinks.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Here's chapter two. It's actually twice as long as the last one, so that's good. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this story as of yet, but I know I want the next chapter to be mainly focused on Tom. Maybe him entering the chamber of secrets for the first time... Oh that sounds like a good idea, I'll probably do that. **

**Suggestions encouraged just leave them in the reviews or PM me. **


	4. Part 1:Chapter III

**Fun Fact:**

Adeliz's is actually kind of part of the cannon. I based her family off someone from the Black Family tree, Herbert Burke (Father) and Belvina Burke nee Black (Mother). These two had three children, two sons and one daughter, but they don't give their names. Adeliz mother is the only daughter of Phineas Nigellus Black and Ursual Flint. Her parents also own Borgin and Burke's (or Burke's as it will be named in this story. You'll figure out why later.) after her grandfather, Caractacus Burke (another cannon character who hasn't been proved to have any relation to Herbert Burke, but for my purposes he's his father), passed away.

* * *

**Two-Faced Dogs  
Chapter 3  
"**_**The Heir of Slytherin"**_

* * *

Typically speaking, Tom Riddle was a patient person.

He knew how to bide his time. He was well aware that success wasn't achieved in an instant and was perfectly adapt with waiting. However he considered it quite peculiar that in spite of his immense patience, he found himself becoming increasingly annoyed with the presence at his side.

Perhaps, it was because he was so close to his goal. So very close –only a wall's width away that he was becoming so agitated.

If there was any moment in which he was regretting becoming a house prefect, now would be the time. It wasn't as if Adeliz Burke had purposely planned to be in the bathroom at that time. According to his knowledge, she had been given the task of scrubbing toilets. Not exactly a task someone would skip off to do. None of this was her fault –Tom was well aware of that fact, yet that did nothing to curb the gnawing feeling in his stomach.

All those weeks of research and wandering aimlessly down the corridors in search of the chamber had left him a little bitter as of late. The amount of time he had spent scouring the castle in search of the hidden passage had allotted him with very little sleep. That combined with his already low opinion of those around didn't make him for the most pleasant of company.

He had looked everywhere for the passageway that would lead him into the Chamber of Secrets; everywhere except the girl's lavatory on the second floor. And now that he knew where it was, he wanted nothing more than to open the chamber and see what was held inside.

But of course, now he had to be patient. After all what was another hour in the grand scheme of things? He could wait an hour until patrols were finished.

Fortunately for him, Adeliz had chosen to keep her mouth shut since patrols began. It was easy to pretend she wasn't even there to begin with. She was just a silent presence as his side. If the girl had chosen to speak it would have made waiting all that more difficult. Lucky for him that Adeliz opted to talk as little as possible when in his presence.

To be perfectly honest Tom never thought much of the girl. She didn't make much of impression on him. She was lazy, ineffectual, and a downright dimwitted slacker. Having sat at her side since their first meeting on the Hogwarts express, he could honestly say that she was of no consequence to him.

As the hour rounded to a close; both Tom and Adeliz breathed a sigh of relief. "Good night Riddle," Adeliz bided him blandly wanting to be out of his presence as soon as possible.

"Good night Burke," Tom replied accordingly as he was expected to. And watched as his fellow Slytherin strode away from him down to the common rooms.

He waited as her wand light faded off into the darkness. A dim glow that was steadily growing smaller and smaller as she moved farther and farther away and left him standing alone in a deserted corridor. He made sure that she had left before he turned swiftly on his heel and paced down the hall in the opposite direction. Walking with quick, confident strides of a man on a mission he made his way back to the second-floor lavatory.

His muscles were twitching in anticipation. It was now or never.

Tom entered the bathroom making a beeline for the skins. It was the only place that made sense. He had read about a trap door in the lavatory floor. He figured that as the castle became more modernized the plumbing would be used instead. Now all he had to do was test his theory.

There were six sinks in total. Each arranged around in the middle of the room in a hexagon shape side by side. Tom approached one of the sinks and twisted the knobs to turn on the taps. Water gushed out, sloshing as it poured down the drain. He quickly twisted the knobs again and moved on to the next sink. The result was the same –that was until he got to the fourth sink.

Tom twisted the knobs expecting water to gush out – except that it didn't. Instead there was a whistle of wind and a gust of cool October air from the spout. He leaned in closer and examined the nozzle. Pleasantly surprised when his long nimble fingers brushed over a snake engraving on the side, Tom's face broke out into one of his rare genuine smiles. '_This is it,'_ He thought as he took a step back.

The Slytherin boy paused only a moment starting at the sink before two words slip from his mouth. They hissed into the air with a sort of elegant, cold vengeance that broke the eerie silence of the bathroom, "_Open up."_

Everything silent for a moment as those two words hovered in the air. Then it happened. There was a bright white light that shot out of the nozzle, temporarily blinding Tom, like a flash of a camera. Then the nozzle began to spin dizzily –round and round, until it was only a blur of silver metal. Tom watched anxiously as the sink sunk down into the hard stone floor –a metal grate sliding over it and revealing a large pipe. The pipe was only about an arm's length in diameter, just wide enough for Tom to slip down through it without getting stuck. It appeared to be a straight shot down to the bottom. He teetered dangerously on the edge of the hole while considering on how best to go about sliding down the passage.

Finally making up his mind that there would be no easy way of doing this, Tom removed his wand from his robes and casted a cushioning charm down the hole. Then quickly he lowered himself to the ground and slipped into the copper plumbing.

Cool darkness engulfed him as he slid down the pipe. He was unsure of how far it went. Using his hands to slow his decent by pressing them to the walls of the pipe, Tom briefly wondered how he would get back out. Surely he couldn't climb back up. '_Maybe I'll find a better way to get into the chamber once I'm down there,'_ he mused.

The fall lasted only a minute or so, before Tom landed –a bit ungracefully – on his feet. He staggered only a moment from the momentum, the sound of his footsteps echoing off brick as he looked around him. However it only took him one meager second to realize that it wasn't any lighter outside of the pipe than it had been inside it. Everything was pitch black. If he had waved his hand in front of his face Tom knew that he wouldn't have been able to see it.

He fumbled for his wand in his robe pocket. Then gripping the yew stick tightly, he muttered, "Lumos," and a bright bluish glow emitted from the tip.

It appeared to him that he was in a tunnel of some sort; though it wasn't really a tunnel, more of a connection to a series of tunnels –each branching off in a different direction. Tom looked above him to see how far he had fallen. The pipe was a mere four feet above him, he realized a little discouraged. Even if he had wanted to go back he couldn't now. There was no way he could even reach the copper rim and even if he somehow miraculously managed it he knew that he would be unable to climb back up.

There was nowhere to go but forward.

'_But which way is forward?'_ Tom wondered looking around him at the different tunnels. He hadn't the slightest clue.

There were four different tunnels –one on his right, one on his left, one directly behind him, and one directly ahead of him –each branching off in different directions. Tom stood there for a moment feeling like an utter fool. What had he gotten himself into?

Tom, having decided that standing there was going to get him absolutely nowhere, had opted to head down the tunnel directly in front of him. He figured that since that was the way he entered the pipe that it would be the most logical choice. On the other hand he could be completely wrong and just wasted ten minutes of walking.

However after about ten minutes he was beginning to question his reasoning. The dark stone walls of the channel allowed for little to no light and even with his wand, Tom could see no more than about three feet ahead of him. '_Maybe I chose the wrong tunnel. Maybe I should've followed the one to my right –or maybe my left –"_

Just as soon as he had that thought the sound of his footsteps changed. Once muffled by the enclosed brick walls they now echoed in a large open cavern. The pale moonlight casted the grey rocks in a soft white glow. Tom dimmed his wand, seeing as he didn't need the light as much anymore, and continued on his way to the other side of the cavern. All the while keeping a look out for anything that could be lurking in the shadows.

Once he reached the other side, he was met with the sight of a peculiar door. It was circular about as wide as he was tall and there was a number of brass snakes melded to the door keeping it sealed. Tom stared at the door for a moment trying to will the snakes alive before he hissed out, "_Open."_

And just like that the snakes slithered out of the way and the large vault door swung out. The Chamber of Secrets had finally been opened. The heir of Slytherin was back at Hogwarts. Tom's lips twitched up into a smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Thank for reading chapter three of Two-Faced Dogs. This is my first time in writing a Harry Potter fanfiction and I just have to say that all the responses I've gotten are really very encouraging. Such a nice fandom.

Hopefully I've portrayed Tom accurately in this chapter. He's kind of a difficult character to write about, so complicated -but I felt that this was how'd he'd act when opening the chamber for the first time. A little unsure, a little questioning of his motives when he realizes he can't exactly get out the way he came in. I'll tell you guys how he got out of the chamber in the later chapters in a flash back sequence of when he first met the basilisk. It will also reveal something quite significant to Tom that's he's not the only Parselmouth in Hogwarts. [Insert gasp here.] Somebody got to the chamber before him, though you're going to have to read to find out who.


End file.
